peelfandomcom-20200213-history
31 July 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-07-31 ; Comments *Start of show features the following handover. Alan Freeman: "Well, it's 11 o'clock on formidable 1FM, and we have another hostile youth by the name of Mr. John Peel." JP: "Thank you, Fluff. Not 'arf." Fluff's comment refers to the last record in the Friday Rock Show, Hostile Youth by Saigon Kick. http://fridayrockshow.wikia.com/wiki/31_July_1992 Sessions *Seaweed, one and only session. Recorded 1992-07-12. 'Sit In Glass' and 'She Cracked' available on The John Peel Sub Pop Sessions 1989-1993 (Strange Fruit). *God Machine, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1992-04-21. 'Double Dare' available on CD maxi-single Home (Fiction). 'Commitment' available on CD promo Home (Poly Gram/Fiction). Tracklisting *Eskimos & Egypt: 'Welcome To The Future (Reggae Metal) (12 inch)' (ZYX) :(JP: 'This is Mudhoney and part of the soundtrack of the film 'Singles', which I have not seen and frankly don't intend to see, to be perfectly honest with you. But does Mark Arm really shout "Go it, Stevie!" in the course of this? I suspect he does.') *Mudhoney: 'Overblown (Compilation CD-Singles-Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)' (Epic Soundtrax) :(JP: 'As long as they continue to retain their nice sense of irony, I shall continue to love 'em.') *Cud: 'Purple Love Balloon (7 inch)' (A&M) :(JP: 'I got a bit of a telling off from them at Glastonbury for not playing their records any more.') *Super Cat: 'It Fe Done (12 inch)' (Columbia) *Seaweed: 'Squint' (Peel Session) *Astralasia: 'Psilocybe Semianceati (LP-The Politics Of Ecstasy)' (Magick Eye) *Snuff: 'Cubical (7 inch)' (Clawfist) :(JP: 'Well, for a group that's broken up, they certainly put out a lot of records.') *Wedding Present: 'Boing! (7 inch)' (RCA) *''11.30 p.m. news'' *Wedding Present: 'Theme From Shaft (7 inch-B side of Boing!)' (RCA) Isaac Hayes cover. :(JP: 'Very strange indeed.') *Where's The Beach: '4 Minutes To Bomb Time (live) (12 inch-Sex Slave Zombie)' (Mantra) *God Machine: 'Desert Song' (Peel Session) *Alice Donut: 'Magdalene (7 inch)' (Alternative Tentacles) *''results of Pixies competition, and a new one to win a Cocteau Twins LP'' *Cocteau Twins: 'Amelia (LP-Treasure)' (Zonar) Lithuanian issue, sleeve printed in Moscow, pressed in Latvia. *Loveblobs: 'Excellent Dentist (12 inch EP-Congealed)' (Wiiija) *Seaweed: 'Sit in Glass' (Peel Session) *Shamen: 'Ebeneezer Goode-South Of Detroit Instrumental (12 inch)' (One Little Indian) *Gene Wellman & His Blues Harp: 'Brother Can You Spare A Dime? (7 inch)' (Rytmi) :(JP: Listen, if he can make a record, I can make a record.') *God Machine: 'Commitment' (Peel Session) *Daddy Lizard: 'Ban In A Yard (Compilation LP-Bam On The Roof)' (Roof International) *Pavement: 'Sue Me Jack (12 inch-Trigger Cut Plus Two) (Big Cat) *Röövel Ööbik: 'Practically Perfect In Every Way (CD-Popsubterranea)' (Stupido) *Mind Over Rhythm: 'The Crossing (12 inch)' (Rumble) *Sad And Lonelys: 'The Logger (LP-The Sad And Lonelys)' (Super Electro Sound Recordings) *Datblygu: 'Bagiau Gareth (LP-Peel Sessions)' (Ankst) *Polaris: 'Annihilator (12 inch)(Underground Level Recordings) *Seaweed: 'She's Cracked' (Peel Session) Jonathan Richman cover. *Rod, Teri & The MSR Singers: 'Beat Of The Traps (Compilation LP-The Beat Of The Traps, MSR Madness Vol. 1)' (Carnage Press) *Sisterlove: 'The Hypnotist (12 inch)' (On) :(JP: 'Piffle, of course, but great piffle.') *''1 a.m. news-death of Leonard Cheshire'' *Tonye Moussinga: 'Choisis Entre Deux (LP-Missié Bakari)' *God Machine: 'Double Dare' (Peel Session) Bauhaus cover. *Breed: 'Shaking The Bone (In Even Time) (7 inch)' (Clawfist) A wrong speed moment: 'I thought it sounded a bit laid back'-JP. *Heavens To Betsy: 'My Secret (split 7 inch with Bratmobile)' (PUNK1) *Def Jay: 'Just Save It' (Cold Sweat) *Cranium HF: 'Rainmaker (12 inch EP-Nation Of Pinheads)' (Hydrogen Dukebox) *L.O.V.E.: 'Young And Bright (12 inch)' (With A Sparkle) *Sonic Youth: 'Electricity (Complation LP-Fast 'N' Bulbous-A Tribute To Captain Beefheart)' (Imaginary) Captain Beefheart cover. *Babyland: 'Increased Turnover (CD-You Suck Crap)' (Flipside) *Cocoa Tea and Cutty Ranks: 'Gang War (7 inch)' (Greensleeves) *Seaweed: 'Bewitched' (Peel Session) Beat Happening cover. *Deepside: 'Seclude (12 inch EP)' (Fnac Music Dance Division) *God Machine: 'Pictures Of A Bleeding Boy' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Thanks very much for listening to this programme.') *''2 a.m. news, beginning of Lynn Parsons show'' File ;Name *Peel Show 1992-07-31 Parts 1-4 ;Length *00:46:43, 00:46:45, 00:46:50, 00:46:45 ;Other *File created from CB052 and CB053 of 500 Box. ;Available *Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4 ;Footnotes Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box